Plus qu'un rêve
by SwanQueenFanatic
Summary: Regina hante les rêves d'Emma, de moins en moins catholiques. Mais que se passe-t-il pour la Sauveuse lorsque ses rêves deviennent réalité? OS SwanQueen!


**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Bon sur ce compte, c'est ma première publication mais je suis loin d'être une vierge de fanfiction! J'ai un deuxième compte où j'ai posté une quinzaine d'écrits, je les sépare pour des raisons purement personnelles! **

**Je commence donc avec un petit One-Shot SwanQueen (que serait la vie sans elles hein... :3), j'espère qu'il vous plaira! **

**Synopsis: ****_Regina hante les rêves d'Emma, de moins en moins catholiques. Mais que se passe-t-il pour la Sauveuse lorsque ses rêves deviennent réalité?_**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun personnage de Once Upon A Time et ne prétendrais jamais avoir le talent suffisant pour que ça soit le cas!**

**Je vous laisse, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et... On se retrouve en bas? :p**

_Emma ouvrit la porte du bureau du Maire avec rage. Son cerveau bouillonnait, elle ne se contrôlait plus. À vrai dire, elle ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir de la raison de sa colère. Cependant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cela ne la dérangeait pas. La brune, qui était concentrée sur sa paperasse, ne leva même pas les yeux._

_ "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Miss Swan?"_

_La blonde marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle portait ses lunettes pour travailler. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient son visage à la perfection, une seule mèche rebelle osait barrer la vue de l'ancienne Reine. Le regard d'Emma se balada rapidement sur son visage, pour atterrir sur ses lèvres. De cet angle, sa cicatrice était d'autant plus visible, cette même cicatrice que la Sauveuse trouvait si parfaite sur cette femme. Alors qu'elle se perdait lentement dans sa contemplation, Regina leva la tête, excédée par l'attente de la réponse._

_ "Miss Swan, vous ne pouvez pas débarquer de mon bureau en manquant d'emporter la porte uniquement pour le plaisir."_

_Elle croisa le regard émeraude de la blonde et eut un rictus satisfait._

_ "Vous voyez quelque chose qui vous plaît?"_

_L'effet fut immédiat, les joues de la shérif s'empourprèrent violemment et elle baissa les yeux._

_ "Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis ici, Regina!"_

_La brune se leva lentement et, quittant sa zone de sécurité, alla s'appuyer contre son bureau, ne laissant qu'une chaise pour séparer les deux femmes._

_ "Non je ne sais pas Miss Swan, sinon je ne vous aurez pas posé la question. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre mon temps avec des devinettes dignes de votre mère."_

_La réflexion fit sourire Emma qui tenta tant bien que mal de le cacher._

_ "Cette fois-ci vous avez réussi à m'énerver Regina, et pour de bon. Vous savez de quoi je suis capable, vous allez le payer!"_

_Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi Regina devait payer, mais cela paraissait juste... Normal. Elle reprenait contenance lorsque la Reine se rapprocha d'elle et vint se planter juste en face._

_ "Je déteste que l'on me fasse perdre mon temps. Dépêchez-vous de me reprocher ce que vous avez à me reprocher et finissons-en."_

_Leurs yeux se perdirent dans ceux de l'autre, elles étaient très proches, trop proches. Emma était persuadée que la brune pouvait entendre son coeur battre à tout rompre. Cette proximité était dangereuse. Elle essaya de reculer d'un pas mais ne parvint qu'à avancer._

_ "Je n'ai pas peur de vous, Regina."_

_Au tour de Regina de s'approcher. Elles étaient si proches que leur souffle se mélangeait, quelques centimètres à peine les séparaient._

_ "Moi non plus, Emma."_

_Et sans qu'elles ne comprennent comment, leurs bouches se touchèrent dans un baiser passionné. La blonde alla perdre une main dans la chevelure du Maire qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser se voulait ardent, chacune dévorait l'autre, un bal mouvementé de langues commença. Emma poussa violemment Regina contre le bureau sans décoller leurs lèvres. Doucement, ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches puis au creux de ses reins. Elle caressa la peau nue et hâlé de la brune sous son chemisier. Devenu trop gênant, le vêtement fut violemment arraché et jeté dans un coin._

_ "Je ne vous savez pas si violente Miss Swan._

_ -Je vous avez pourtant prévenu madame le Maire."_

_Elle sentit Regina sourire contre ses lèvres. Bientôt, ses mains de magicienne se retrouvèrent sous le t-shirt de la blonde à caresser son ventre plat et musclé. Des lèvres descendirent contre sa mâchoire, puis sur son cou. Emma sursauta lorsqu'une légère morsure, qui laisserait probablement une marque, vint lui déclencher un frisson de plaisir. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière pour laisser l'accès à cette bouche curieuse et entreprenante. Ses mains vinrent buter contre le soutien-gorge de dentelle violet que portait la brune. Elle vint délicatement mais avidement poser ses mains dessus et sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son bas ventre. Toucher cette femme la rendait folle. Et ses caresses encore plus. Les mains de Regina s'aventurèrent sur le pantalon d'Emma qu'elles s'empressèrent de déboutonner. Avec faim, une main se glissa dedans pendant que leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau._

_ "On dirait que je vous fait de l'effet Miss Swan..._

_ -Plus que vous ne le croyez, Regina..."_

Un bruit retentit alors dans la pièce, il semblait lointain, comme un bruit de fond. Puis il s'amplifia, jusqu'à devenir assourdissant.

Emma se réveilla en sueur. Elle maudissait son réveil. Non seulement il l'avait privé d'un magnifique rêve qui aurait pu très bien se terminer, mais en plus, il avait choisi le pire moment pour sonner. Elle posa une main sur son front et constata à quel point il était humide. Elle avait chaud, très chaud. Elle décida donc de prendre une douche la plus froide possible avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les Charming. En s'habillant, elle repensa à son rêve. Ce n'était pas le premier qu'elle faisait qui la mettait en scène avec Regina, mais jusqu'à ce jour, aucun n'avait été aussi loin ni aussi réaliste. Elle avait l'habitude de se réveiller juste après le baiser, ce qui, en soit, était d'autant plus frustrant qu'elle n'avait pas l'occasion d'en profiter. L'attirance -ou les sentiments, elle n'en était pas sûre- qu'elle éprouvait pour la brune commençait à la ronger. Elle ne savait pas comment les gérer. Elle se maudit intérieurement de se laisser submerger par ses émotions et descendit.

"Bonjour ma chérie!"

La voix de Snow résonna dans la cage d'escalier et la fit grimacer. Elle avait beau adorer sa mère, Emma Swan n'était pas du matin et il lui fallait son chocolat chaud pour se réveiller.

Elle bougonna un "b'jour" et s'assit au comptoir où son bol l'attendait.

"Encore ce cauchemar?"

Elle leva les yeux, perplexe.

"Cauchemar?

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant quand tu es avec moi, je suis ta mère Emma, c'est mon rôle de t'aider à ne plus avoir peur de tes cauchemars.

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Ça fait quelques semaines maintenant que tu te réveilles la nuit en sursaut... Je le sais parce que tu vas te rafraîchir le visage à chaque fois."

Comprenant -enfin- qu'elle faisait référence à ses rêves, Emma paniqua. Sa mère ne devait pas savoir, surtout pas. Elle ferait une crise cardiaque de savoir que sa fille fantasme sur la Méchante Reine.

"Oh oui... Non ne t'en fais pas. Je... Je gère ça. De vieux démons, la routine.

-Tu es sûre? Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe dedans?

-Non!"

Sa réponse avait été peut-être un peu trop rapide et énergique.

"C'est... Excuse-moi. J'ai passé l'âge qu'on me console après un cauchemar. C'est très gentil mais je vais m'en débarrasser toute seule."

Mary Margaret eut un sourire triste mais acquiesça.

"Je comprends, pardon d'avoir insisté."

Elle savait qu'elle avait fait du mal à sa mère et ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de la prendre dans ses bras.

"Merci beaucoup, maman."

Et comme si une formule magique venait d'être prononcée, la brunette retrouva son sourire.

"Bon j'y vais, tu n'oublies pas de passer me voir ce soir après ta patrouille."

Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front et partit, laissant Emma seule avec ses pensées et sa frustration d'une nuit.

La journée avait été d'un ennui mortel pour Regina. Elle entrait dans une routine qui ne lui convenait plus depuis l'arrivée d'Emma Swan dans sa ville. Ses 28 ans de journées répétitives et rythmées uniquement par Henry étaient enfin devenues une vie. Bien que détestable au départ, la blonde avait su se faire "apprécier" par le Maire qui acceptait même d'avoir des relations cordiales avec Snow. Mais depuis quelques semaines, plus rien ne se passait. À croire que Storybrooke était de nouveau sous le coup d'un sort et que personne ne s'en était rendu compte. La seule chose qui aurait pu la distraire à ce moment précis, aurait été l'arrivée impromptue de Miss Swan. Elle sourit à cette idée puis, voyant l'heure, se remit au travail. Elle mit ses lunettes, rapatria une mèche derrière son oreille et reprit sa lecture.

Emma arriva à l'école primaire bien après la fermeture. Elle ne fut cependant pas surprise d'y trouver sa mère, en train de décorer la salle pour le lendemain aux couleurs du printemps.

"Hey Mary Margaret!

-Emma! Entre! Ta journée s'est bien passée?

-Bah, la routine de Storybrooke. Tout est calme en ce moment, étonnant qu'un méchant n'ait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez.

-Ne parle pas de malheur!"

L'institutrice s'assit sur une chaise à proximité et soupira.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de sa mère et elle se précipita vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Elle s'empressa de la sécher et plongea ses yeux dans les orbes verts de sa fille.

"Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu me trouves vraiment trop collante et agaçante?

-Mais... De quoi tu parles encore?

-Je... On m'a dit que je devais te laisser plus d'espace. Que ce n'est pas en t'étouffant que j'allais rattraper les vingt-huit années pendant lesquelles je t'ai abandonné..."

Au fond d'elle, Emma savait que c'était vrai, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le faire remarquer.

"Mary... Maman. Qui t'a dit ça?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance... Ce que... Je...

-Qui?

-Regina mais...

-Attends que je mette la main sur madame le Maire... Écoute-moi bien maman. Je suis pas douée pour tous ces trucs de sentiments, t'es un peu collante, mais c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime. Compris? Tu restes... Comme t'es et tout ira bien."

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

"Je suis désolée Emma. Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre dans des états pareils.

-C'est pas ta faute... Écoute, j'ai un truc à faire là. On se voit ce soir au dîner avec Henry?

-Oui, à ce soir ma chérie!"

Et elle fila, tout droit chez le Maire.

La porte du bureau claqua, Emma entra. Ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce comme si une dizaine de personnes était entrée. Regina ne leva pas les yeux de son travail. Elle connaissait trop par cœur les petites scènes du shérif pour y faire encore attention.

"Je vois que la discrétion n'est toujours pas votre fort, Miss Swan."

La blonde ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'approcher du bureau, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin.

"Vous avez dépassé les bornes Regina!"

Elle leva enfin la tête et constata que la blonde semblait réellement en colère. Elle soupira, ôta ses lunettes et se pinça l'arrêté du nez.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire qui puisse vous mettre dans un tel état?

-Vous avez parlé à ma mère?

-Oui, c'est ce qui arrive entre un Maire et ses habitants, ils parlent."

Emma ne se démonta pas et se tint un peu plus droite, comme pour tenir tête à Regina par sa simple posture.

"Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Elle ne mérite pas que vous lui disiez ce genre de choses.

-Vous parlez de sa fâcheuse tendance à vous materner comme si vous aviez cinq ans?

-Exactement! La seule personne qui ait le droit de se plaindre de ma mère, c'est moi! Alors ne vous avisez plus de lui faire ce genre de chose, elle était dans tous ces états!"

Regina se leva et passa de l'autre côté du bureau pour faire face à la Sauveuse. Son petit sourire faisait craquer Emma, et cette nouvelle proximité lui faisait tourner la tête.

"Sinon quoi, Miss Swan? Vous allez m'arrêter? Me... Passer les menottes? N'oubliez pas à qui vous avez à faire."

La blonde s'approcha d'un pas.

"Vous ne me faites pas peur."

Et lorsque Regina s'approcha, les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent prononcés pas Emma au même moment.

"Vous non plus."

La brune, quelque peu décontenancée, recula et vint s'appuyer contre son bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que...

-Impression de déjà-vu."

Elle rougit en un quart de seconde et baissa la tête, espérant que le Maire ne l'avait pas remarqué.

"Il s'agit simplement de l'image du moment présent qui est restée dans votre cortex plus longtemps, ne vous en faites pas.

-C'est un peu plus que ça..."

Un regard intrigué naquit sur le visage de Regina.

"Comment ça?"

Elle se rapprocha d'un pas. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de manières différentes d'avoir ce genre d'impression, même dans ce monde magique qu'était le leur.

"J'ai... Laissez tomber. Laissez juste ma mère tranquille avec tout ça, d'accord?"

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et lui attrapa le bras.

"De quoi parliez-vous?

-Un rêve stupide que j'ai fait. Bonne journée Regina."

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Au revoir, Emma."

La blonde ne pouvait le voir, mais un large sourire barrait le visage du Maire. Ainsi la Sauveuse rêvait d'elle? Les choses allaient devenir intéressantes.

Emma s'assit dans sa voiture et laissa sa tête tomber sur le volant. Elle avait chaud, et elle voyait dans le rétroviseur la teinte rouge écarlate qu'avaient prise ses joues. Quelle idée de mentionner ses rêves devant Regina? Si elle s'imaginait des choses... Ou plutôt si elle les comprenait... Elle n'osait imaginer sa réaction.

Elle mit le contact et fila droit vers chez ses parents où l'attendait déjà Henry.

La porte d'entrée venait juste de se fermer lorsqu'Henry se précipita sur sa mère!

"'Man, regarde ce qu'on a fait à l'école!"

Il arbora avec fierté une carte du ciel faite à la main.

"C'est super gamin! Tu t'es bien débrouillé! Tu sais la lire au moins?"

Il donna un petit coup d'épaule à sa mère.

"Tu me prends pour qui? Je suis le fils de Regina Mills, je suis intelligent moi!

-Hey! Qui te dis que ça ne te vient pas de moi?"

Elle posa sa veste et le suivit dans la cuisine.

"Je sais pas une intuition..."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla en souriant.

"Espèce de petit garnement!"

Elle lui courut après et l'attrapa sauvagement pour le chatouiller.

"Tu vas voir si je suis pas intelligente moi!"

Le garçon éclata de rire et supplia sa mère d'arrêter, ce qu'elle ne fut évidemment pas, avant que Mary Margaret n'intervienne.

"Mon dieu Emma, arrête de faire crier cet enfant!

-Il l'a mérité!"

Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur les lèvres de Snow.

"Ce n'est pas un, mais deux enfants qu'on a dans cette maison."

Henry se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère en souriant.

"Il y a maman mais... C'est qui le deuxième?"

Cette fois-ci, ils rirent tous de bon cœur et David qui était jusque-là reste silencieux, appela tout le monde à table.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, Henry et Emma continuaient de s'envoyer des piques et finirent presque par faire une bataille de nourriture. Seul l'air affolé de Snow et le regard dépité de David les arrêta.

"Au fait Emma, tu as fait quoi après être passée à l'école?"

La concernée posa des couverts et se concentra pour ne pas trop rougir.

"Je suis allée voir Regina.

-Oh... Pourquoi?

-Je... Je lui ai simplement dit de te laisser tranquille."

La Princesse sourit alors de toutes ses dents et continua de manger son dessert allègrement.

"Pssst..."

Elle se retourna vers Henry et tendit l'oreille.

"Faut qu'on parle après le repas!"

Elle hocha discrètement la tête en souriant puis termina son assiette. Qu'est-ce que ce petit monstre pouvait bien avoir à lui dire...

"'Man attends!"

Emma se retourna et regarda son fils.

"Je dois aller travailler Henry...

-J'en ai pour deux secondes."

Devant son air enjoué, elle lâcha la poignée de la porte et écouta son fils.

"Je voulais juste te donner ça."

Il lui tendit un livre qu'elle prit

"Je suis passé à la bibliothèque et Belle m'a donné ça. Elle dit que ça aide pour les cauchemars. Mary Margaret m'a dit que tu dormais mal ces derniers temps... Je me suis dit que peut-être ça pourrait t'aider."

Elle regarda le livre avec stupéfaction avant de sourire et de prendre son fils dans les bras.

"Merci gamin. Je lirai ça dans mon lit avant d'aller me coucher, c'est promis. Mais maintenant je dois vraiment aller travailler et toi préparer tes affaires. Tu retournes chez ta mère ce soir, tu te souviens?"

Il hocha la tête et après un dernier bisou à sa mère, la laissa partir.

Tout était vraiment trop calme à Storybrooke ces derniers temps. Emma s'ennuyait à mourir et la seule distraction qui s'offrait à elle était le livre que venait de lui donner Henry. Elle allait devoir discuter avec sa mère de ce qu'elle devait ou ne devait pas dire à son petit-fils. La blonde n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il la voit faible.

Cependant, un peu de lecture ne lui ferait pas de mal.

"Chapitre premier: l'interprétation du rêve."

Emma eut un rire dédaigneux.

"Comme si j'avais besoin de l'interpréter... Le message est plutôt clair.

-Vous parlez toute seule Miss Swan?"

La blonde sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu le Maire entrer.

"Je commence à être obligée, mes cellules sont vides et je n'ai pas de coéquipier aujourd'hui."

Le regard de Regina se promena sur la pièce.

"Je vous l'accorde, Storybrooke n'est pas des plus passionnantes en ce moment.

-Je vous remercie... Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?"

La brune s'appuya sur le bureau en face d'Emma et regarda ses mains nerveusement.

"Je suis... Venue m'excuser."

Emma sourit et ses leva pour aller se positionner en face de l'ancienne Reine.

"Wow... Je ne pensais pas l'entendre un jour de votre bouche. Pas pour moi en tout cas.

-Je n'aurais pas dû parler comme ça à Snow c'est... C'était ridicule. Ce sont vos problèmes après tout. Je n'en ai rien à faire."

La blonde haussa les épaules et retourna s'assoir.

"C'est tout? Vous n'allez rien dire?"

Elle la regarda avec un sourire sincère.

"Je vous ai entendu, Regina. Il faut que je réfléchisse pour savoir si j'accepte vos excuses ou pas."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui montrer qu'elle plaisantait. Évidemment qu'elle était pardonnée, brusquer Mary Margaret n'a jamais été une cause de dispute, plutôt un prétexte pour aller voir la brune.

"Je vous amène Henry ce soir à 18h30, comme prévu."

Regina hocha la tête et sortit, un sourire gigantesque plaqué sur le visage.

_Emma poussa lentement la porte du manoir Mills. Tout était silencieux. Elle était seule, seule pour explorer le monde de la ténébreuse Reine. Que faisait-elle vraiment ici? Elle n'en savait rien. Pourquoi Henry n'était pas là? Très bonne question. Mais son instinct la poussait à continuer._

_Elle passa bientôt l'entrée et se dirigea instinctivement vers la cuisine, une odeur de lasagne s'en dégageait et l'attirait. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Regina penchée sur son four pour surveiller la cuisson de son plat. Ses fesses étaient parfaitement mises en valeur par cette jupe crayon qui la rendait folle._

_La blonde toussota pour s'annoncer._

_ "Hum..."_

_La Mairesse sursauta et se tapa la tête contre le placard du haut, lançant par la même occasion un juron._

_ "Oh mon dieu Regina! Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû frapper..._

_ -Oui en effet, vous auriez dû. Heureusement que ce placard s'en est chargé pour vous."_

_Elle eut un sourire gêné et entra complètement dans la pièce._

_ "Des lasagnes hein?_

_ -Il paraît que ce sont les meilleures de la ville._

_ -On peut dire que vous êtes modeste."_

_La brune lui lança un regard amusé._

_ "Pourquoi être modeste quand je sais que je suis la meilleure dans un domaine? Cela ne serait-il pas alors, de l'hypocrisie?"_

_Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux, gênée._

_ "Vous avez raison. Mais faites attention quand même, ça serait dommage que vous ne rentriez plus dans vos escarpins, ils vous vont si bien."_

_Et avec un clin d'œil elle s'appuya au comptoir. Était-elle en train de flirter? Oui, totalement. Et Regina l'avait remarqué. Elle passa d'ailleurs du même côté qu'Emma et se plaça juste à côté d'elle._

_ "J'aime à croire que tout me va, Miss Swan._

_ -Croyez-moi, je ne vais pas vous démentir là-dessus."_

_Ce sourire idiot qu'elle avait sur les lèvres... Emma ne pouvait s'en débarrasser. Et ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Lentement, elles s'approchèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs regards se dévorèrent. Puis, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Un baiser passionné et tendre. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour des tailles et des cous, elles ne voulaient plus se lâcher._

"'Man?"

Les deux femmes se séparèrent précipitamment mais Emma n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction de Regina. Tout devint flou, lointain. Enfin, elle se réveilla.

Henry se tenait devant elle, tout heureux de rentrer chez sa mère.

"Bon sang Henry... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Il est 18h15... Tu te souviens que tu m'emmène chez maman ce soir?"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la pendule.

"Ouais t'inquiète. Attends-moi là, je passe juste aux toilettes avant d'y aller."

Elle se précipita dans les sanitaires et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était rouge de gêne. Son visage était barré par la marque qu'avait laissée un dossier de son bureau. S'endormir au travail n'était vraiment pas bon.

Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau et sortit, comme si de rien n'était.

"Aller gamin, on file. Ta mère va me tuer si on est en retard.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle t'épargnerait moi."

Elle le regarda, perplexe, mais n'alla pas chercher plus loin. Elle avait trop d'informations à traiter. Son rêve avait changé, ce n'était plus à la mairie mais au manoir qu'il se déroulait. Et où se rendait-elle en ce moment même? Au manoir. Elle craignait d'avoir le même genre de réaction que le matin. Si Regina apprenait ce que son subconscient lui faisait faire... Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Quand elle se gara devant, un frisson l'envahit. Anticipation? Peur? Angoisse? Joie? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais quand elle vit la brune sortir de derrière chez elle, un panier de pommes rempli, c'est bien de la joie et de l'affection qu'elle ressentit.

"Maman!"

Henry sauta hors de la voiture et courut la rejoindre, suivit de près par Emma.

"Comment vas-tu mon grand?

-Super bien!

-Bon, si tu allais vider ton sac dans ta chambre. On pourra préparer des chaussons aux pommes quand tu redescendras.

-D'acc!"

Et il courut dans sa chambre, sans même un regard en arrière.

La blonde suivit Regina dans la cuisine où elle allait laver ses pommes.

"Entrez Miss Swan, je ne vais pas vous manger.

-Aucun risque en effet."

Elles se sourirent gentiment. Il était impressionnant de voir comment leur relation avait évolué. Comment d'ennemies jurées, elles étaient devenues amies.

"Ce sont des lasagnes que je vois dans le four?

-En effet... Il...

-Parait que vous faites les meilleures de la ville."

Regina parut surprise, si bien qu'elle en rougissait presque.

"Désolée, encore cette impression de déjà-vu.

-Décidément, je vais finir par croire que votre cerveau est plus lent que ce que je pensais.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Il fonctionne assez pour déjouer les plans diaboliques des vilains de la ville."

Regina eut un rire franc et court. Une rupture de l'anévrisme... Emma devait faire une attaque. Ce son était si magnifique.

"Alors comme ça vous allez cuisiner des chaussons aux pommes?

-Henry les adore. Et ce sont les rares moments que nous passons tous les deux.

-J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas empoisonnés."

Regina s'essuya les mains après avoir lavé la dernière pomme et vint se placer à côté d'Emma.

"Auriez-vous peur de moi shérif?

-Jamais de la vie, Regina."

Cette connexion... Leurs regards étaient intensément liés. Comme ils l'étaient dans les rêves que faisaient Emma, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été auparavant.

Comme si une réminiscence traversait le corps de la blonde, elle posa une main sur la joue de la Reine et vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas aussi passionné que dans ses songes. C'était doux, curieux et timide. Elle n'avait pas hésité au début. C'est en se détachant de la brune, qui n'avait pas bougé, qu'elle se dit qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête?

"Je... Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je..."

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une paire de lèvres rouges et pulpeuse vinrent emprisonner les siennes. Ce baiser fut court mais très vite suivi d'un autre beaucoup plus passionné. Les mains de Regina se perdaient dans les cheveux de la blonde, donc les bras avaient entourés les hanches parfaitement dessinées du Maire.

"C'est bon maman on peut com-..."

Les deux femmes se décollèrent rapidement, le feu aux joues.

"Eh bien... L'opération "cupidon" peut être annulée je crois.

-Quoi?"

Les deux femmes avaient parlé en même temps, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

"'Man, tu croyais quand même pas que je ne savais pas que tu rêvais de Maman la nuit? Si?

-Oh mon dieu...

-Tu rêves de moi la nuit?

-Euh...

-Je pense que vous combattez des vilains ensemble, parce qu'elle remue pas mal quand ça arrive."

Emma voulait s'enterrer, disparaître. Ses joues irradiaient tant elles rougissaient. Et Regina comprit très vite qu'elles ne combattaient pas dans ses rêves.

"Henry... Écoute.

-Je sais, je sais. On en parle pas tout de suite, vous avez même pas encore eu le temps d'en parler entre vous et bla-bla-bla...

-Que..."

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, stupéfaites.

"Quand est-ce que tu es devenu aussi intelligent toi?

-Comme je l'ai dit, je tiens ça de ma mère."

Elles se regardèrent en souriant puis demandèrent à l'unisson.

"Laquelle?"

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble et se mirent à la confection des chaussons aux pommes. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tout semblait normal et naturel, comme si tout était écrit à l'avance. Alors qu'Henry enfournait les viennoiseries sous le regard attendri de ses mères, la main d'Emma chercha celle de Regina. Discrètement mais sûrement, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, elles ne savaient pas où elles allaient, mais une chose était sûre, elles y allaient ensemble.

**Wow! Nous voilà arrivé à la fin! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, je n'avais jamais publié de SwanQueen avant! J'apprécierais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, remarques positives ou négatives, peu importe du moment qu'elles sont constructives et qu'elles m'aident à avancer! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et puis à une prochaine fois! **

**Bisous, SQF! :3**


End file.
